Evolution Of Love - A MMAD Fanfiction
by MMAD Queen
Summary: A tale about the perfect couple and how they came to be!
1. Chapter 1

**Evolution Of Love: A Minerva McGonagall / Albus Dumbledore Fanfiction **  
**Chapter 1 - Catching Up**

***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID IT WOULD NOT BE A FANFICTION AND I WOULD BE VERY RICH!***

Minerva McGonagall was the typical 17 year old girl, starting her 7th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. The summer had practically flew by. Minerva spent almost the whole of the summer broken-hearted, her boyfriend had broken up with her by owl, her best friend Lucinda Shweppes had moved to Wales with her family and her Mother had passed away. It was all a blur to her, between the crying and sleeping, whatever she had done, had simply left her memory.

However, as hard as it was, she carried on with her life.

"So, you have your textbooks, owl, wand, tampons..."  
"DAD! I have everything, don't worry" Minerva whispered to him, anxiously glancing around to make aure that no one had heard the last item on his list. Mr McGonagall still thought of Minerva as his little baby princess, always trying to keep her safe... and prepared. It was hard for Reverend McGonagall to say farewell to his daughter, even more so since his wife, Isobel had passed on.  
"Minnie. I am only double checking that you have everything" Reverend chuckled. "Surely you wouldn't want to start 'leaking' and not be prepared".  
Minerva went bright red, glaring at her father.  
"Why does he have to be such an embarassment!" Minerva thought to herself.  
Reverend put his hand on his daughters shoulder while walking her to platform 93/4. Minerva was the youngest child in the family, both her two brothers had left, gotten married and started their lives. Usually, Reverend would go home with his wife and continue on as normal, no hassle. This year however, he would go home to no-one, to a cold house with nothing but memories of Isobel McGonagall, but he insisted that he would be fine without Minerva. Minerva gave her dad a huge and took a step towards the entrance to platform 93/4, then turned to see a tear drop from her father's chin. She flashed him her biggest, brightest smile and then ran through the wakk and onto platfrom 93/4.

"Pomfrey!" MInerva yelled, pushing her way through the crowd of wizards, witches and muggles to board the Hogwarts Express.  
"Poppy Pomfrey!" She yelled again.  
Poppy stopped and spun on her heels, coming face to face with a one Miss Minerva Mcgonagall.  
"Minerva." Poppy scolded, "You shouldn't be yelling across the platform, couldn't you wait until you got on the train before grabbing my attention?"  
Minerva faked an ashamed look on her glowing face.  
"Oh, Miss Pomfrey, I truly am sorry" Minerva joked. The two girls laughed, gripped arms and walked into their assigned station.  
Poppy was a good friend of Minerva's, they had known eachother since they were 12, since their first year at Hogwarts. Although Lucinda was Minerva's ultimate best friend, Poppy was just as close.  
"How were you're holidays Minerva" Poppy beamed.  
Minerva's face dropped.  
"Minerva darling, have I upset you? God, I have haven't I? What did I say? What has happened?" Poppy started blabbing. She really hated upsetting her friends, she was such a kind, loving character and when she hurt someone's feelings, it hit her like a ton of bricks in the chest.  
"No, no, Poppy. It's nothing to do with you. A lot of things happened during the holidays. Depressing, distressing things." Minerva said reassuringly.  
Poppy's face turned into one of complete concern. "Min, do tell me what happened."  
"Well, where do I start? Alastor Moody broke up with me by owl. He didn't even break up with me face to face! What a coward!" Minerva said, choking down the sobs.  
"Oh, sweetie. Alastor wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth YOU to be honest. You're kind, beautiful, well-natured and well, have an astonishly stunning figure if I do say so myself" Poppy said trying to cheer her up a little. Minerva gave Poppy a weak smile before continuing on with her recollection.  
"Luci moved to Wales with her family." MInerva said, tears starting to well up behind her eyes.  
"You'll see her again don't worry! I'll help you save up for a trip in the holidays!" Poppy smiled.  
"And my mother died." Minerva whispered before breaking down into a fit of sobs. Poppy quickly pulling her into a comforting embrace.

The school term was about to start again and Albus Dumbledore was very excited. He was excited to see the staff members again, to see the first years get sorted into their houses and to see his seventh year students, especially his favourite student, Minerva Mcgonagall. Mcgonagall was his favourite student and he did not try hard to show it. She was a talented young witch that he admired very much. Never, had he met such an advanced witch at such a young age.  
Albus was also excited for the new year to start, simply because he would no longer be the transfiguration teacher, but the headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

**And that is the end of chapter one! I hope you have throughly enjoyed it and reviews would be FANTASTIC. It is my first MMAD fanfiction so I hope you liked it! Next update will be... idk when! BAAAAAAAI!**  
**~MMAD QUEEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello There! Welcome to Chapter 2 of my 1st MMAD fanfiction... I have no beta so any mistakes I have made are my own, apologies.**

**Chapter 2 - The Realisation**

Dumbledore sat and watched the students pile in through the doors to the great hall and take their seats at their house tables. The students of Gryffindor house went straight to sit at their tables, but one student did not. Minerva McGonagall left the crowd of Gryffindor house and walked straight up to her favourite professor. Eyes watching as she walked up to the staff table.

"Good Evening Professor Dumbledore" Minerva beamed.

"Ah, Miss McGonagall. It is very nice to see you after the long holidays." Dumbledore smiled back.

"Same to you, Professor. I have to say I quite wish I didn't have to go home during the holidays though." Minerva said.

Dumbledore laughed. "And why was that, my dear?" Albus asked.

Minerva shrugged, smiled weakly, bid her Professor farewell and returned to her seat beside Poppy Pomfrey, Helena Sprout and Rolanda Hooch.

The first years came through the doors, awestruck by all the bewitched items in the hall. After the first years were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore cleared his throat and the hall went silent.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! Most of you know me as Professor Dumbledore, the transfiguration teacher."

_I know you as more than that _Minerva smiled to herself.

"But now... I have been elected Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry" Dumbledore finished.

All the students cheered and whooped.

"Now, everyone DIG IN!" Dumbledore shouted happily, and that the students did.

Minerva was barely eating, just pushing the food around on her plate. A look of distaste obviously showing on her face.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" Dumbledore asked from behind her.

Minerva threw her head backwards and looked up into her professor's face, a smile on his face. She looked over his features. His sparkling blue eyes, auburn hair and bright white teeth. Minerva found herself intranced by his looks.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mhm?" Minerva replied dreamily.

"Is there something wrong with your meal?"

Minerva snapped out of her previous trance and started laughing. Albus looked at her with confusion on his face. Minerva noticed this and shut up immediately.

"Sorry Professor, the food was lovely indeed. I'm just not hungry." Minerva explained, slightly embarassed.

"And?" Dumbledore pried, knowing there was more to the story than what she was telling him.

Minerva giggled. "Professor Dumbledore, you know me too well" she joked. "Truth is. I am not very fond of onions, and they are scattered all over the meal. Not fond of is an understatement, I dispise onions"

"Ah, how could I forget!" Dumbledore said, taking out his wand and tranforming the onions into Minerva's favourite meal. Pumpkin.

"Thank you, Professor" Minerva smiled.

"Would you care for a game of chess later on tonight, Miss McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Minerva nodded and smiled. "Around 8?"

"Around 8" Dumbledore agreed.

Minerva glanced at the clock, it was 7:50pm.

"Shit! Im running so unbelievably late!" Minerva cried, causing Poppy to look up from her book and laugh at the fretting Minerva.

"What arrangement have you made tonight Min?" Poppy asked.

"Nothing of importance" Minerva snapped back.

Poppy place her hand to her heart in a form of mock offence. Minerva laughed.

"Pop, Im sorry! I couldn't possibly tell you what i'm doing with Professor Dumbledore, it is a private thing we have been doing since my 2nd year here" Minerva laughed.

"Mhm. Wait WHAT?!" Poppy said, dropping her book and jumping to her feet. "You and Dumbledore have a thing?!" Poppy cried out in disbelief. All the eyes in the Gryffindor commonroom turned to the scene. Minerva realised how she had put it and turned bright red.

"Poppy, I am not having secret sex with Dumbledore if that is what you're referring to." Minerva whispered, just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Oh. Then where's the fun in that?" Poppy said, acting disappointed. "How silly of me to think that Miss Minerva McGonagall would do something _risque"_

Minerva laughed. "I hate to burst your bubble but it is a simple game of chest. That is all."

Minerva quickly changed into her nicest robes, then looked in the mirror. "My hair looks a mess!" she thought. Minerva starting to re-do her classic bun hair-do when she saw the time. It was now 7:58. Minerva had never been late to one of her meetings with Dumbledore and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

Minerva went racing to Dumbledore's office. Her black hair flowing out behind her as she ran. "Why am I so afraid of being late to see Dumbledore?" She suddenly thought. Could she possibly feel more for him than just friendship? No, that would be insane. Even if he did feel the same which he never would it would be wrong! Absolutely insane. Wouldn't it?

Minerva was lost in her thoughts, but was still running, her feet knew exactly where they were going so that didn't matter. Minerva arrived at Dumbledore's classroom and then she tripped. Dumbledore had opened the door at that very moment and he caught her in his arms. Minerva stared up into his blue eyes, then quickly pulled herself away from him and fixed herself up.

"8 on the dot Minerva" Dumbledore smiled.

"Sorry about that professor" Minerva sighed, looking down in complete utter embarassment. "The fall I mean"

Dumbledore put his fingers under her chin and raised it so that Minerva was looking into his eyes and he into hers. Dumbledore didn't know what came over him, but he started to lean in closer to Minerva, until his lips brushed hers slightly. Minerva responded and kissed him back. The kiss grew more passionate. Dumbledore realised that Minerva's arms were now wrapped around his neck. Dumbledore gently picked Minerva up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. And then in that moment when the two were kissing in the open doorway, Dumbledore realised, he felt more for Minerva McGonagall than he let on.

**And that is the end of chapter 2 :D**

**I hope you enjoyed the ending, it was fun to write and now i have a weird mushy feeling in my heart!**

**Reviews would be FANTASTIC and I really enjoy writing these fanfictions!**

**Chapter 3 coming sooooon**

**BAAAAAI!**

**~MMAD Queen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evolution Of Love - A MMAD Fanfiction**

**Chapter 3 - The Rejection**

Minerva and Dumbledore continued kissing in the doorway. Suddenly there was a huge crash nearby that caused Dumbledore to pull away from Minerva, still holding her in the air. Filch's cat jumped out from around the corner of the transfiguration classroom. Dumbledore jumped, frightened slightly and dropped Minerva.

"Crap, Minerva. Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, kneeling beside Minerva who was laying on her back, smiling.

"I am fine. It was actually quite fun" Minerva laughed, getting to her feet.

Minerva went to kiss Dumbledore but he turned his head away from her.

"Whats wrong? Why don't you want to kiss me?" Minerva asked, insulted.

"Minerva, what happened just now was completely wrong. I did not mean for it to happen and it will not happen again" Dumbledore sighed.

"How the bloody hell was it wrong?" Minerva said, her voice growing louder, as her Scottish temper was increasing. "I hardly see how something you want is wrong!"

"Minerva, return to your dorm, immediately." Dumbledore commanded.

"That.. That's it? You can't deny that you feel something for me! It's quite clear!" Minerva yelled, tears building up behind her eyes.

Dumbledore turned his back to Minerva and stepped towards his classroom. "Return to your dorm, now Miss McGonagall."

"You bastard" Minerva snarled, before turning around and walking to her dorm.

Minerva reached her dorm and whispered the entry password.

"Hey Min" Poppy squeaked happily.

The only response from Minerva that Poppy got was a loud slam of her door and the series of screams and wailing that followed. Poppy knocked on Minerva's door.

"Min? Can I come in?" Poppy asked.

Silence.

"I'm coming in Minerva, whether you like it or not"

Poppy listened as the locks on the door unlocked and watched as the doorknob twisted. The door opened to see a clearly distraught Minerva. Poppy walked into the room as Minerva shut her door once more.

"Minerva, darling what happpened?" Poppy asked.

Minerva's emerald eyes turned cold.

"A uh, argument with Dumbledore" Minerva said.

Poppy nodded, "Would you care to elaborate?"

How on Earth was she supposed to explain? Was she just supposed to come right out and say that she had had a crush on her transfiguration teacher since her 2nd year and tonight he decided to kiss her and then tell her to leave? Minerva couldn't deal with anymore drama so she told Poppy exactly that.

**And there goes chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a kind of depressing chapter but whatevveeeeeeeer.**

**REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REEEEEEVIEWWWWW IT!**

**Toodles!**

**~MMAD Queen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) I am so extemely glad that you are enjoying my MMAD fanfiction :D Thank you so much for the reviews, I am feeling loved beyond compare 3 **

**WARNING, IT GETS DIRTY NEAR THE END :O**

**Evolution Of Love - A MMAD Fanfiction**

**Chapter 4 - The Rebound & The Guilt**

"Oh Merlin Minerva! What were you thinking?" Poppy Pomfrey cried.

"That's the thing Pop, I wasn't!" Minerva sighed.

Poppy put her hands behind her head and started pacing across the room, back and forth numerous times. Minerva slumped onto her matress and sat there with her face in the palm of her hands. _What am I going to do?! _Minerva yelled to herself.

"We need to talk to someone about this" Poppy said calmy.

Minerva raised her head, "What? We can't tell anyone about this! I'll get expelled, Poppy and worse I'll get Dumbledore fired!" She shouted.

The two girls had put silencing charms up around the room incase things got a little loud.

"Then what do you expect us to do?" Poppy yelled. "You can't expect me to know about you and Dumbledore's little affair and walk around like it never happened! Do you have a better idea?"

No, no she didn't. Minerva hadn't given any thought to what she was going to do. Everything was so unbelievably complicated. The days past and every transfiguration class she had, she'd think about gazing up into her old transfiguration professor's blue eyes. Every time she saw him, she felt like crashing her lips onto his. Everytime he spoke to her, she remembered being sent away. Merlin, what was she going to do.

"Minerva McGonagall, please make your way to the headmasters office. IMMEDIATELY" the speakers sounded out across the castle.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Lady McGonagall is in trouble!" The boys in her class teased.

Minerva had a very short temper. Everyone who knew her knew that and they knew better than to mess with her. Minerva spun around and walked to the boys, her eyes gleaming with fury.

"What was that?" Minerva hissed.

The boys remained silent. One boy however stood up so that Minerva and him were staring eye to eye. "We said, 'Ohhhh, Lady McGonagall is in trouble" He said clearly.

Minerva couldn't think of a proper comeback. "Oh." was all she managed to say. She turned and started walking away when she heard the boy speak again. "Running away from a fight, Minerva are we?" Minerva spun on her heels walked over the the boy and slapped him right across the face. She tilted her head, gave him a smile and continued on her way, leaving the class awestruck.

"Come in, Minerva." Dumbledore shouted through his office door. Minerva got up on her feet and strode into the headmaster's office.

"Morning Minerva" Dumbledore smiled. Minerva didn't return it, instead she glared at him.

Dumbledore swallowed and spoke again. "Would you like to sit?"

"I'd really rather not"

"Alright then. What happened the other night was..."

"Wrong? Yes you have made that perfectly clear"

"Right, yes." Dumbledore said, starting to get beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "You understand why it was wrong, don't you?"

"In the case of law, yes. If there is any other reason, I fail to see so. Albus, now is not the time nore the place for anything to happen between us. Perhaps we could pursue a relationship outside of school after I graduate." Minerva said.

Dumbledore nodded, speechless. "You may leave now, Miss McGonagall"

"Thank you, headmaster."

Minerva walked out of Dumbledore's office and ran straight into the boy she had slapped previously.

"Sorry" She said quickly.

"Don't be, I was being a complete jerk back in class. I deserved what I got" The boy replied.

"Dougal McGregor." he said, introducing himself. "Minerva McGonagall" Minerva said, not taking her eyes away from his.

Dougal pushed Minerva into one of the stalls in the 'Secret Bathroom'. The secret bathroom was a room that none of the students knew about and very little of the staff. The only person that had ever set foot in it was Dougal.

Dougal pushed his lips onto Minerva's and she did to him too. Minerva wrapped one of her legs around him and let Dougal lean her over and start kissing her neck. He started to bite her neck gently. Minerva moaned in pleasure. Satisfied with the reaction he got, he moved one of his hands to Minerva's breast and started massaging it.

"Oh Merlin" Minerva gasped.

"I want you badly, Minerva" he moaned.

Minerva felt Dougal move his hands to her thigh and slowly started to pull up her robes. Minerva was wearing green silk panties. He ripped them off and started touching her, making her moan in pleasure.. a lot.

Minerva moved down to his pants and pulled them down, revealing his hard member, bulging against his boxers. Minerva bit her lip and pulled them down. Dougal closed his eyes and enjoyed what Minerva was doing. Next thing Minerva knew, she was pushed against the wall and Dougal was thrusting in and out of her, picking up speed and depth. Minerva screamed in delight. "Merlin Oh Merlin!" she cried.

Dougal was getting close. "Minerva, you little whore, rub your clit for your master"

"Yes master." She moaned.

By this stage Minerva had started to tremble, coming close to an orgasm, her first ever orgasm. Minerva screamed as the muscles around her vagina tensed and she released what was previously inside her. Dougal tensed up and came inside her too.

"Wow." Minerva said, putting her clothes back on and leaving the bathroom to return to her dormitory.

Along the way, she ran into Dumbledore. She avoided him and him, her. She didn't understand why she felt so guilty for what she had done. She had broken it off with him, but her heart hadn't. What a mess she was in now.

**Oh my god, I am so sorry! I honestly don't know what came over me! This chapter was innocent and then it went down hill my god! I hope you didn't mind the little sex scene there and I promise there won't be another one... or will there? :)**

**Review it!**

**Toodles!**

**~MMAD Queen**


	5. Chapter 5

**AHHHH! my computer shut down when I was half way through chapter 5 and OMFG! I got so angry like :(**

Evolution Of Love - A MMAD Fanfiction

**Chapter 5 - The Loss**

Minerva couldn't deny it. She was happy. She still felt guilt hovering over her heart, but other than that, she was happier than ever.

She rushed to the Gryffindor common room and ran straight into her and Poppy's dormitory. Minerva shut the door behind her and stood there, leaning her back against the door, her head looking up, grinning hugely.

"Well someone's happy" Poppy smiled, glancing at Minerva in her dressing table mirror.

Minerva leaped from her door and practically spun. "Oh Pop! I am" Minerva said.

Poppy turned her head at looked at Minerva with her ocean blue eyes. "You had sex"

Minerva looked at Poppy, bewildered. How on Earth could she read Minerva so well? She was hardly an open book.

"Yes, yes I did!" Minerva shrieked.

"Oh my Merlin!" Poppy cried. Suddenly her face became serious. "Oh my Merlin." She said without cheer.

Minerva was confused, Poppy could tell, confusion was wretched on her face.

"I told you to break it off with him! It's not right! And you did the opposite and made love with him Minerva! " Poppy whispered.

"Poppy! Don't be stupid! I did not make love with Albus! I told you, I have made it quite clear that I don't want anything to do with him. Romantically." Minerva whispered back.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Oh please! If you didn't have it with Albus, then who DID you have it with Minerva!"

Minerva glared at Poppy. "Not that it is any of your business! I slept with Dougal McGregor!" Minerva hissed.

"Dougal McGregor, as in my ex-boyfriend, Dougal McGregor?" Poppy stuttered, rage obviously growing on her face.

Minerva went to speak but no words came out of her mouth. "Po-po-poppy, i-i-i.." Minerva started before Poppy cut her off.

"How could you Minerva! He was my first love and you knew that! You heard clearly all the stories I told you about him. YOU KNEW I WAS INLOVE WITH HIM!" Poppy hissed.

Minerva's eyes started to well up with tears. "Poppy! I can explain! I didn't know, I forgot!" Minerva pleaded.

"Forget? You did not forget Minerva McGonagall. You are one of the smartest girls in the Wizarding world, there is no way you forgot. You just couldn't bear the thought of not having sex with Dumbledore that you went ahead and screwed my ex-boyfriend!" Poppy yelled. Storming out of their dorm.

"Poppy!" Minerva screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Stay away from me, Minerva."

"Poppy, wait!"

"Goodbye Minerva." Poppy hissed, turning and running out of the Gryffindor headquarters.

By now, all the Gryffindor students were watching Minerva. They watched as she fell to her knees in tears. They watched her breakdown. They watched her faint.

**Sorry I let you wait for so long. Here is the update and I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it is quite short, but it's sad and yeah :) Next update coming soon xo**

** ~MMAD QUEEN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because I'm so nice, I decided to start writing chapter 6 almost IMMEDIATELY after i posted chapter 5 :) Thank you so much for all the reviews, tell your friends about my fanfic if you'd like! I'd love for more people to review and favourite and follow and ya. :3**

**Evolution Of Love - A MMAD Fanfiction**

Chapter 6 -

Albus Dumbledore was in his office, slowly making his way through a bottle of ButterBeer and a packet of lemon sherbert. He was still heartbroken at the cruelty of Minerva's words. She knew he had some kind of feelings towards her, she knew he admired her and yet she was so harsh with the words she used. Couldn't she have let him down easy? Instead of ripping his heart out to die, maybe break it a little, small enough a break to be fixed?

Dumbledore was sitting on his window seat, looking out at the forbidden forest when he heard a knock on his door.

Dumbledore sighed. "Who on EARTH would be at my door at..." he glanced at the watch that he wore on his right wrist. "3 o'clock in the morning" he thought as he made his way to his office door.

With a swift movement, he turned the doorknob and swung the door open.

"Ah, how can I help you, Miss Pomfrey?

Minerva woke up in the medical wing. Startled, she sat up and looked around. No one. Oh Great. She threw the covers off and stepped out of the bed. Minerva walked around to where her Medical File was and written on it was "Emotional Breakdown". Minerva rolled her eyes at that and continued walking. She reached the doors and pulled them open, making her way back to her dormitory.

She heard footsteps behind her, she spun on her heels but no one was there. Minerva shook her head and turned around again, into the face of a snarling man. Minerva screamed. The face she was looking into was no other than that of Gellert Grindelwald. Before she could even flinch, blackness surrounded her and she fell unconsious.

Screaming was heard throughout the castle. Each and everyone of the teachers and students assembled in the courtyard.

"Rolanda Hooch?" Dumbledore roared.

"Present"

"Pomona Sprout?"

"Present"

"Minerva McGonagall"

Silence, there was no movement at all.

"Minerva McGonagall" Dumbledore roared once again, still no reply came. Albus looked at the rest of the teachers in worry.

"Students! Sort yourselves into your house groups and stay close! No wandering, understood? Stay here in the courtyard while the staff and I search the castle!" Dumbledore yelled, uneasily.

"Minerva..." Poppy whispered.

Poppy quickly ran after Dumbledore and stopped him.

"Professor Dumbledore, please let me come!" Poppy cried.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Poppy, it is far too dangerous"

"Professor, please! She is my best friend! I have to help find her!" Poppy pleaded.

Dumbledore hesitated a moment, before nodding his head.

"Alright Poppy, you can come. You alone." Dumbledore said. "You stick with me, Poppy."

Minerva had been shackled to a wall, somewhere in the castle. It was dark and she couldn't tell where she was. She looked around, nothing. She could see nothing. A door opened and a man walked in, grinning viciously.

"Aye, what a beauty we have here, eh?" Grindelwald smirked.

Minerva flinched at his smile.

"What do you want with me?" Minerva hissed.

"Temper, Temper. You might want to watch your temper with me, young lady." Grindelwald spat.

Grindelwald brought his face close to hers. She could see blood, mixed with mud smeared on his face. His hair dirty and grey. His teeth a brownish-yellow color.

"Get away from me!" She growled, kicking at his stomach.

"Bastard." Minerva whispered under her breath.

In a flash, there was a blade against her throat. "What was that princess?"

Minerva swallowed and remained silent.

"When I ask you a question you answer it!" Grindelwald yelled, slapping her across the face.

Minerva cried out in pain.

"No- nothing." Minerva whimpered.

"What was that?" Grindelwald screamed.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" she cried.

"That's right love. I'll be back to see you in 14 hours." Grindelwald stood and kicked Minerva in the ribs.

Grindelwald shut the door and left Minerva in pain, in pitch blackness. She sobbed quietly to herself until she fell asleep in the cold, filthy, dirty, prison she was being held in.


End file.
